Dazzled, Once Again
by thevampiregirl14
Summary: Bella left Forks when she found out she was pregnant, just months before graduation. What happens when she runs into Edward years later? Will Bella have to suffer being around him, or will old feelings come back? Or both? All Human.
1. Poker Face

Summary: Bella left Forks when she found out she was pregnant, just months before graduation. What happens when she runs into Edward years later? Will Bella have to suffer being around him, or will old feelings come back?

CHAPTER 1: POKER FACE

Song: Poker Face - Lady Gaga

---

_Edward's POV_

Bella's gone. She's GONE.

She just left without warning. She didn't leave a note or anything.

Her house is empty. Charlie and Renee, they're gone too.

She didn't even tell me she was going to leave. She didn't tell anyone.

Today, she wasn't in class. The teacher said she had moved. I didn't believe she really moved. I thought he was making a mistake or something. Or maybe he just meant she was switching schools, I mean she _was_ considering it after all.

But no, she was gone. Completely gone. She didn't leave a new address or even any clues. When I tried calling her cell, it was disconnected.

I have no idea why they left. We only have one more semester until we graduate. Just four and a half more months. Just four and a half months until we were free to go to college and live our lives together. But, she's gone.

It's almost as if she had disappeared.

---

6 Years Later.

---

_Bella's POV_

"Madison! It's time for your first day of kindergarten! Are you excited?" I asked the 5 year old, as she skipped around our new living room in her cute little dress.

"Yeah! Mommy, I am!" she replied, shooting me a huge grin.

I finished packing her lunch, and put it neatly into her princess lunch pail.

"Mommy, when are we going to get rid of these boxes? They're annoying!" she said, sitting on one of the shorter ones.

"We just moved in a few days ago, honey. We'll unpack soon. Auntie Angela will come over this weekend and help, alright?" I responded, grabbing all of her school stuff.

Technically, Angela wasn't her aunt, but she's a really close friend, and Madison's godmother. She always called her 'auntie', so we just went with it.

"Okay, let's go honey! Mommy needs to get you to school so she can get to work on time. I don't want to make a bad first impression."

---

We walked into the front office to get Madison's room and teacher assignment.

"Hello, I can help you over here!" came the voice of one of the ladies at the counter,

"Hi, this is my daughter's first day of kindergarten," I started.

"Oh, and you need a room assignment. What is your daughter's name?" she asked, clicking something on the computer.

"Madison Dwyer."

Oh, you're probably wondering about the last name. When I... moved... 6 years ago, I changed my name to Marie and took my step-father's last name. So, I am now known as Marie Dwyer. Back then, I also went to great lengths to 'protect' my identity. I dyed my hair light brown, and experimented with it a lot. I finally settled on an auburn color and decided I liked it, so I still keep it up now. I know my hair is falling out young, but now that I'm a business woman and a single mother, I have greater worries.

"Oh, yes. Your room is D5, it's right down the hall to the right. Have a great first day!" she smiled at Madison, who gave her a toothy (or toothless) grin back.

"C'mon, Madison." I said, grabbing her hand. I walked her down the hall to her class, "Alright, honey, have a good day!"

I kissed her head and picked her up into a hug.

"Will you walk me in, Mommy?" she asked.

"Sure, honey--" I froze when I looked up into the classroom. I saw those piercing green eyes I promised myself I would never see again.

"On second thought, Mommy is already running late for work. I'll see you right after work, okay honey?"

"Okay, I love you Mommy," she said, looking up at me with sad eyes. Those green eyes...

I gave her a small smile. I really felt bad for just leaving her, but... you know.

I need to hurry up and get out of here before--

"Hello, I'm Mr. Cullen."

I looked up from Madison, and smiled awkwardly at him. Over the years I had gotten better and faking and lying, but I'm not sure I could keep it up in front of him...

"I'm Madison!" Madison exclaimed waving at the man.

The man who just happened to be her father.

But, she doesn't have to know that.

"This is my first year as a teacher, so I hope I do well with your daughter. Is there anything I need to know? Allergies, preferences? Anything that might help me teach her better?"

"No, I can't think of anything," _except for the fact that she's your daughter..._

_"I like drawing!" Madison exclaimed, smiling._

_"Well, we definitely have a lot of drawing time. We have a table over there if you'd like to get started," he said, pointing to a small table._

_"It's hard to believe I used to fit in those chairs," I joked._

_He chuckled._

_Oh, how I miss that musical laugh._

_I want to keep talking to him. His musical voice is addicting._

_But, I really need to get to work. And I really shouldn't be talking to him. I promised I would never see him again._

_But, all promises are meant to be broken. Right?_

_"You're here early. Most parents don't get their kids here until the last minute. On the first day, they tend to be late a lot too." he said, starting conversation._

_"Yeah, I have work. There's a lot of traffic."_

_"Oh, definitely. May I ask what you do?"_

_"I'm actually a secretary. At Griffin and Mike's, you know, the law firm? Today is actually my first day."_

_"Oh, my sister works there,"_

_Wait._

_Sister?_

_Shit! Alice!_

_You see, Edward has clearly fallen for my pity disguise. My fake name, colored contancts, and bleached hair._

_But, Alice, she was a different story. Not so easily tricked._

_And even so, Edward is only Madison's teacher. I won't be seeing much of him, anyways._

_Thank god. I don't think I could handle it._

_But, if Alice does work there, I'll be seeing her a lot. Everyday, possibly._

_This won't be easy. I might have to get a new job._

_This whole situation is making me a bit jumpy._

"_You must be nervous."_

"_Yeah, I'm very nervous. I should get going. Bye, Edward,"_

_Wait! Shit! I just called him Edward! _

_Way to go, Bella. Err, Marie._

_Great, being around Edward has made me forget my name._

"_Bye."_

_---_

_A/N: So was it a good start? Does it sound interesting to keep reading? Let me know ;)_


	2. Risky Business

A/N: You guys are AMAZING! I got 11 reviews on the first night! Since you guys are so awesome, I gave the name of this next chapter to everyone who reviewed, so the same goes for this chapter ;)

But, I can't send you guys the name until I figure it out, so don't expect it right away.

CHAPTER 2: RISKY BUSINESS

Song: Risky Business - The Cab

---

_Edward's POV_

I'm not sure what just happened.

It sounded like this woman was trying to flirt with me.

She called me Edward.

I don't know exactly how to take it.

But, if she was flirting with me then .... I don't know.

I promised myself I would never fall in love again. I would just get hurt.

That's why every date I've gone on was only with people I honestly didn't care much about. Of course, I feel bad, but I really don't want to get hurt again. Or hurt them.

For all I know, I hurt Bella, and that's why she moved away.

I guess I'll never know.

---

"Okay, when I call out your name, you say here. Everybody ready?" I asked the jumpy 5 year olds.

They all nodded eagerly and erratically.

"Emily Braden"

"Here"

"Chelsie Cavelin"

"Here"

"Joseph Cory"

"Here"

"Madison-"

Wait. Dwyer?

Why does that sound so familiar?

I know I've heard that name before.

Maybe I worked with someone with that name in college?

But, I have a weird feeling in my stomach when I say- or even think- that name.

"Umm, Madison Dwyer."

"Here!"

---

_Bella's POV_

What am I going to do?

I might have to work near Alice.

She would surely figure out my disguise

Now to think about it, I'm actually kind of curious about their family situation.

Are Rosalie and Emmett still together?

I wonder if Alice and Jasper are married? He was thinking about engagement.

But... what if they find out it's me and they hate me for it?

What if they hate me for leaving? Or lying and trying to trick them?

Or both?

I stepped out of the car and looked at the huge law firm that stood before me.

I took a deep breath and walked in.

I picked up my ID thing from the front counter and used the map to find my office area.

When I got to the main door for my section, I scanned the ID and the door unlocked.

This place was kind of cool. If I wasn't so nervous, then I might have appreciated it more.

I opened the door and went over to the secretaries so I could find out which desk was mine. When I was going through the other doorway, a bulletin board caught my attention.

"Rep.: Alice Cullen"

She's the main rep!

How am I going to be able to avoid her now?

I walked around, looking for my desk.

"Excuse me!" I heard an all-to-familiar voice behind me.

"Oh, hi Alice," I said without thinking. I was a bit too nervous to really think before speaking.

"Oh, yes, the secreteries told me about you! I just got promoted, and I was told I'd be getting my own personal secretary! That's you! You're Marie Dwyer, correct?" she asked.

She was still very much Alice. She talked more than she breathed and gets excited a lot.

"Yeah, that's me," I said,

Wait. Personal secretary!? I would have to be around Alice all day every day.

There was no way I was pulling this off.

"That is so cool! I get someone to answer the phones for me! And I'm positive we'll get along well too! You seem really nice!"

"Yeah, you too!" I said, using as much enthusiasm as I could. It's not that I didn't like her or didn't want to be around her. I just didn't want her to figure out it was me. I've hid it so well, I don't want someone to find out now. And if Alice knows, then the whole world knows.

"Well, I know it's your first day, and I'm still getting the hang of being a rep, so we'll take today easy, okay? Just answer the phones and use the beep-y thing when someone wants to talk to me. That buzzer is so cool!" she said, rambling a bit.

"Sure," I replied, hoping for her to go before I say something I probably shouldn't have.

"And we can go to lunch later, right?" she asked hopefully.

"Umm, Sure," I couldn't resist. She was so adorable with her sad eyes and pouted lip. Madison always had me with that one too. I wonder how Alice would react if she found out she had a niece...

"Cool! I'll show you your desk!"

Once I settled, Alice claimed she needed to work and went back to her office, which was conveniently right _through_ mine. I guess since I'm her secretary, it fits, but could I really have worse luck?

Well, up until lunch, everything went pretty smoothly. People would occasionally come and ask for Alice, and that was when I pressed the buzzer button thing and said "So and so is here to see you," and she would say "Okay, let them come in!" and then I would let them through. It wasn't very exciting yet, but I'm sure soon enough I'll be swamped with work.

"Okay, Marie! It's lunch break!" Alice said, bouncing out of her office. "Where do you want to go?"

"It doesn't matter to me,"

"Okay, we can go to La Bou down the street, it's like a coffee shop kind of thing, and then we can come back and I'll have you meet some people, okay?"

"Alright,"

We went out to the parking lot to find Alice's car. I immediately spotted a yellow porsche and assumed it was hers.

I rolled my eyes. Typical Alice.

"Well?" Alice asked as we reached her car.

"Well, what?" I asked, confused.

"I was expecting for you to gasp at my car and then ask how the hell did I afford it," she replied.

"Oh, well, sorry I disappointed you,"

"No! It annoys me when people do that. It's just something I've gotten used to. I like you! You're different!"

"Thanks,"

"So," she started when we were both settled in the car, "You can turn on the radio,"

I flipped it to my favorite station, sort of a top 40 channel.

So What by Pink came on,

"Oh! I love this song!" Alice exclaimed and started singing along with it.

I joined her singing and laughing until we got to the coffee shop.

"They have _amazing _french bread. You want to share some?"

"Sure, I'm up for anything,"

I was really starting to enjoy my time with Alice. It reminded me of when we were younger, and me,her and Rose would go to the mall and share the cinnamon buns and then try on ridiculous clothes. Oh, how I miss those days.

We got some french bread and coffee, and Alice was right, the bread was delicious.

"So, where are you from?" she asked.

"I'm from Fo-Pheonix, Arizona. Um, you?" I asked, keeping up the facade.

"I'm from Forks, Washington. You've probably never heard of it. It's a really small town,"

"So, why did you move to New York?" I asked. It was a question I had since I saw Edward earlier.

"A few years ago, my brother got... depressed, and we didn't want him to have to stay in the same town that gave him all the bad memories," she explained, a small frown covering her face.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I said, sincerely. I didn't realize my leaving had such a huge impact. If I would've known...

"No, it's not your fault. Nevermind, anyways, why did you move here to New York?"

"Well, I really wanted to get away from Phoenix. I wanted to start new. My daughter jumped at the chance to go to New York, and we both fell in love with the city,"

"Oh, you have a daughter!? Kids are so cute! What's her name?"

"Her name is Madison,"

"Oh, I love that name! How old is she?"

"She's 5,"

"So she's in kindergarten? My brother is a kindergarten teacher!"

"Really? You know, his last name is Cullen. That's a coincidence, huh?"

Thinking about it, I'm starting to wonder why Edward is a kindergarten teacher? He always said that he wanted to be a surgeon like his father. I don't get why he would change his mind. It had been his dream his whole life.

"Yeah! That's so cool! You get to work with me while your daughter is in my brother's class!"

Oh, the joy.

I swear I have never seen anyone have this much bad luck before.

"So how do you like your job so far?"

"Well, to be truthful, I haven't really done anything yet. It's hard to know,"

"Oh, well you'll have some real work soon," she said, and then looked like she was considering something, "Well, my family is having a get-together for New Years. You and your husband can come if you'd like,"

"Oh, I don't have a husband,"

"Oh, sorry. Me either."

What?

What about Jasper? I know he was planning on proposing to her before I left.

"Are you like engaged or something?" I asked, hoping I wasn't prying too much.

"No, I'm single. Why?"

"I don't know you just look.. married?"

Well, that had to be the worst thing I could have come up with.

"Um, thanks? What about you?"

"Single as well."

Now, normal Alice would have been jumping up and down saying "Let's find some gorgeous French twins and go on a double date!"

But this Alice was different. She seemed a little.. down.. since I brought up the whole married thing.

"I don't mean to pry or anything," she started, "But did something happen to... him?"

"Um, well, you could say that."

"Oh. I know how you feel." she said sadly, "I don't know what it is, but there's something about you. I can't put my finger on it though."

"We should get back to work."

---

A/N: Just to remind you, everyone who reviews before I start the next chapter gets the song for it early ;)

Feedback please? Reviews make my day. Even the criticizing ones =]


	3. A Little Too Not Over You

A/N: =]

You guys are so amazing! Thanks for all the reviews!

I promise you that you'll find out about Jasper, and Alice and Edward will be suspicious _soon_.

Chapter 3 - A Little Too Not Over You  
Song: A Little Too Not Over You - David Archuleta

---

No. I can't do this.

I can't be so friendly to them.

If I'm friendly, then we'd become friends. I'd be around them more often, and then I'd let something slip.

"Bella!" Alice called from her office, "I have some paperwork that I'd like you to do."

She came out of her office with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"I just love being in charge!" she squealed, putting a small stack of papers on my desk, "Just go through them and find the cases that are most 'benefiting' for the company. Well, that's what I'm supposed to tell you. Choose some that seem worth fighting for, okay?"

I nodded and started going through the cases.

A guy who needed the legal translation of a contract.

A woman looking for a loophole in a contract.

A man who was falsely accused of a crime.

A lawyer who wanted to back out of his case. Apparently the person he was fighting for was 'undefendable'.

A woman fighting for custody of her child.

I immediately grabbed the child custody one and placed it on top. Top priority, for sure.

After I put the rest of the cases in order of priority, I buzzed Alice and walked in.

"Thank you so much! Okay, so let's get started on this first case," she said, grabbing the top one.

"Jessica Stanley, 24, fighting for custody of Michael Newton Jr., 3, who is currently living with father, Michael Newton, 25..." she started reading.

"Wow, young parents," she said, kind of to herself.

If only she knew.

"Wow, Bella, I see why you picked this case. It's very interesting, and definitely worth fighting for. We'll need to contact Jessica Stanley. Her info is at the bottom of the page. Can you take care of that for me?"

I nodded.

I dialed the daytime number of the client.

"Hello?" she asked on the other line.

"Yes, this is Marie Dwyer with Griffin and Mike's, we would like to notify you that your case has been picked up. We would like to get in contact with you soon. Would you like to make an appointment?" I asked, reading the speech that was written on the board right over my desk.

"Oh, of course! Thank you so much. When can I get an appointment?" she asked.

"Um, let me check." I said, realizing I had no idea what to say. I knocked on Alice's door before entering.

"Alice, when can we get an appointment?" I asked, kind of whispered. I didn't want the client to think I didn't know.

"We have an opening tomorrow morning at 9:00, and also one at 11:30. Unless she wants the 2:00 opening this afternoon," Alice said, checking something on her computer.

"Okay, we have an appointment tomorrow at 9:00 am, and one at 11:30 am. We also have one at 2:00 this afternoon if you are interested," I said, repeating what Alice told me.

"Actually, I'll take the 2:00 one. I only work half a day anyways," she said.

"Okay, we'll see you then. Have a good day," I said.** (A/N: Don't kill me, I have no idea what goes on in a law firm)**

"She's coming at 2," I told Alice.

"Okay, cool! You want to go to lunch again? Lunch break is in a few minutes," she asked.

"Sorry, no thanks," I said. I couldn't risk getting closer to them. It wasn't safe. And I know they would hate me if they ever found out.

"Oh, how come?" she asked, with a sad look on her face.

"I.. just don't want to," I replied. I had to be strong. If I gave her an excuse, then she would keep asking the next day.

"Oh. Well, okay. I'll be back later, then," she said and walked out, looking back at me once.

I now officially hate myself.

I should've at least been nicer about it, right?

Wait, I guess not. The whole point is to not be friends.

---

The rest of the week, I ignored Alice and only talked to her about business things. She eventually stopped asking me to lunch and just fell into the same boring routine as me.

Jessica, the client fighting for custody, was a regular here.

Alice and I were both very determined to help her win this case.

Alice even let me in when Jessica was there. Even though the big boss said I was just a secretary. Well, he said it in a much nicer way. But, technically I was just a secretary.

Alice still had faith in me though. She came to me about Jessica. She _wanted _me to help her with the case.

I usually went in with them, ignoring Alice of course. Like I said before, we were both very determined on this case.

Today, Alice had brought up the subject of her past with Mike. It would help us understand the custody problem better.

"Well, we were going out in high school. We got married soon after. We were just young and in love," she said, suddenly stopping, "Sorry, you probably just want the main story."

"No, it's okay, keep going," Alice urged.

"So we got married right out of high school," she started again. Alice looked down, "He was the man of my dreams. We got along so well. We were together for a few years before we had a child, Michael Newton Jr., and then, my mother d-died."

Alice looked at her with sympathy, but didn't say anything, knowing she probably didn't want to hear it.

"I went to go visit my family, and had to stay there to help them cope. Mike said he understood. But, I had to stay much longer than I intended. It was winter, and I couldn't get a plane back because of the storm. I would call him every night and he would assure me it was okay. But my family had a lot to take care of. My mother had owned a lot of property for renting, and I guess her insurance didn't cover everything she owed. I had to stay there. I didn't get home for about nine months. When I got back, he was very distant. We didn't talk very much and he even slept on the couch. One day, he just said he was leaving. He said I missed out on too much of my son's life. That I wasn't here for him or the baby when they needed me."

I couldn't take it anymore. I got up and left the room.

It reminded me too much of what I had done.

I sat in my office going through papers. Anything to get my mind off of the past.

---

About a half hour later, Jessica walked out, tears threatening to spill.

I went into Alice's office to file some more papers about the case.

But, when I opened the door, I saw her curled up on the floor crying.

I couldn't help it. I couldn't just ignore her anymore.

I walked over to her and sat next to her, and pulled her into a hug.

Her tiny body was shaking, as she put her head on my shoulder.

"Her story... it made me r-remember," she said through her tears, "W-when I was y-younger, b-before I m-moved here, like I t-told you, we moved because my b-brother was d-depressed. It was senior y-year. He was in love w-with this girl, w-who was also my b-best friend. T-then I don't know what h-happened. S-she just l-left one d-day. H-her whole family. T-they were just gone. H-he was p-positive she would come back. He knew s-she loved him, just as much as he l-loved her. B-but she never did. W-we had to move. H-he couldn't stay t-there with all the m-memories."

I didn't know what to think. Did I really cause all of this to happen? The chances of it being Rosalie leaving Emmett were very slim. I didn't want to affect everyone so much.

"B-but, w-when we left, I h-had a b-boyfriend too. W-we were v-very much in l-love. B-but I had t-to leave him behind. M-my other brother w-was d-dating h-his twin sister t-too. I-I miss him s-so much. But, I s-swear, m-my heart shattered w-when I w-was t-talking to m-my dad, and he said that J-Jasper w-was p-planning to p-propose t-to me. W-we t-tried s-so hard to k-keep in touch. B-but it j-just didn't w-work out. T-then when we moved here, I-I wasn't v-very open to new p-people. B-but w-when I m-met y-you, I thought we h-had s-some sort of c-connection. B-but the y-you acted like you hated me. I d-don't know what I k-keep doing w-wrong. F-for all I know, B-Bella left because of m-me."

She looked up at me, "I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't h-have m-made you listen to t-that."

"No, it's okay, Alice. Cry." I said. She put her head on my shoulder, and I ended up crying with her.

---

A/N: Now you know what happened to Jasper! There'll be more Edward in the next chapter too! The more reviews, the faster I'll get it out(:


	4. Makes Me Wonder

A/N: Here's the next chapter. Sorry I didn't do the song title this time around. I was too busy writing ;) You won't be disappointed, hopefully. Let's try this from Alice's POV, hmm?

Oh! Someone pointed out last chapter I accidentally said "Bella" instead of "Marie". It was an ACCIDENT. Ignore it, okay? Haha.

Chapter 4: Makes Me Wonder

Song: Makes Me Wonder - Maroon 5

---

_Alice's POV_

Marie is being nice to me again.

I'm not sure what I did when she started ignoring me, but she's pretending it didn't happen. So I will too. I don't want to bring it up anymore.

I'm not sure why I care so much about what she thinks about me, but I do. There's some kind of connection between us.

But, I'm kind of scared. I haven't really gotten close to anyone since...

Yeah.

Well, I think I should make an effort. I shouldn't cut myself off from people. Bella wouldn't have wanted that. At least I don't think she would. I wish I knew why she left.

"So, Marie, you're coming to the New Year's party, right?" I asked.

"Uh, sure, why not?" she said, kind of nervously.

"Is something wrong? You can bring Madison too, don't worry," I said.

"Oh, okay, then. That's all I was worried about," she said, but I could tell she was lying. She was almost as bad of a liar as...

C'mon, don't go there Alice.

_One Month Later_

"So, do you want to come over? I don't really have anything planned tonight." I asked, hoping she would accept. My parents really want to meet her. They're excited that I've finally became social again.

"Well, Madison is actually staying at my friend's house tonight. She's like her aunt in a way. So, yeah, I'll come," she said.

I smiled widely, and gave her a big hug.

I linked my arm in hers, but when I looked at her, she looked uncomfortable.

I decided to let it go. She did say that something happened to her husband. Maybe she's just as anti-social as I've become?

We walked out to the parking lot and found my car. She got in very carefully, just like....

Stop it, Alice!

We drove to my house with the radio on once again. We sang to the songs we knew, just like I used to with...

Ugh! Stop it!

I need to stop comparing her to Bella and Rosalie.

They're gone. But, now I have Marie.

I can't compare. It's just not fair.

I pulled up in front of my house.

"Wow. This is a pretty big house for just one person!" she exclaimed.

Oh, I forgot to tell her.

"Oh, I live with my parents, actually. We moved.. recently and I haven't got my own house yet." I explained.

Technically, we have lived here for a little over a year. You can call that recently, right?

She looked like she had just seen a ghost, but she quickly recovered.

"Sorry, I just... realized that... I think I forgot to pack Madison's inhaler. She has... asthma." she took out her cell and dialed a number quickly.

"Angela! Did I pack Madison's inhaler?" she asked.

"Oh, right. Okay, thanks," she said and hung up, "It was packed."

"So, do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure. Rootbeer?" she asked.

Wait. Rootbeer? How did she know we even had any? We always kept it stocked because Edward loved the stuff, but how would she know?

"Do you have rootbeer? If you don't I'll take coke or something," she said.

"Yeah, we have it. I'll get you some," I said, she followed me into the kitchen. I grabbed a coke for myself and we went back and sat on the couch.

"So, you know Jessica? The client? I used to go to school with her," I said.

There was a flash of realization across her face before she responded.

"Yeah, you kind of seemed like you knew each other," she replied.

"Oh, well, she said that she thought that you went to our school too. Crazy right?" I asked.

I knew Marie didn't go to our school. It was a small town, everybody knew everybody.

She choked on her soda.

"Are you okay?" I asked rushing over to her.

She coughed and nodded before washing it down with another sip.

"So, do you have a roommate or is it just you and Marie?"

"It's just us. I don't really like having roommates that much," she said.

She didn't like roommates, just like..

No! I need to stop. Everytime I meet someone I compare them to Bella and Rose, and that's how I end up losing them as a friend. No more comparisons.

"Marie, I don't mean to pry, but I told you a lot that day about my past, and I was wondering if you wanted to say anything about yours? I know it's hard to believe, but it actually helped to tell someone," I said. I really wanted to know about what happened to her husband.

"Oh, well, um-" she started, but was interrupted when Emmett bound down the stairs. Way to ruin it Emmett!

"And how is my favorite little sister doing?" Emmett asked, swooping down and giving me a hug. He then turned to Marie, who looked rather scared. A normal reaction.

"Hi, I'm Emmett! Don't be scared, I don't bite!" he said, putting his hand out, "And you are?"

"I'm...Marie," she said, as if she forgot her own name. I guess Emmett can be pretty scary, but he's really just a huge teddy bear.

Emmett sat on the couch, making it sink down a pretty good amount.

"Mom is making dinner. Dad's trying to help as always," Emmett said, rolling his eyes.

I was about to say something, but I was cut off when the kitchen door opened.

Followed by shattering glass.

We all looked up and saw Esme, who had dropped the dinner platter. Carlisle came running in, and followed Esme's gaze. She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Bella."

---

_Bella's POV - A minute earlier_

Okay. Edward doesn't know. Alice isn't suspicious as far as I can tell. And even though Emmett is sitting right here on the couch with me, he seems pretty oblivious.

I think I'm actually safe. Maybe they won't suspect anything?

My thoughts were cut off when I heard the shatter of glass.

I looked up to see Esme, and then Carlisle running through the door.

"Bella."

What!? No!

No, no, no!

What just happened? Did she just find out who I was?

No! This isn't happening!

It was working so well!

No!

Before I knew what was going on, I was being scooped up in a huge hug.

Esme held me tight and rested her head on my shoulder.

I couldn't face anyone right now. I just looked at the floor.

"Alice! Why didn't you tell us that your friend from work was Bella!?" Esme said, accusingly.

"I didn't know," she said sourly before storming out of the house.

I was still staring at the floor. At my feet, mostly. My shoes suddenly became very uncomfortable.

"Bella, honey! I'm so glad you're here! We've missed you!" Esme continued.

I looked up at her, "You don't hate me?"

"Of course not honey! We could never hate you!" she said.

"I wouldn't be so sure," I said, thinking to Alice's departure.

"Just give her time, honey," Esme assured. Before I could nod in response, I was smashed into a bone-crushing hug. Emmett.

"Bella! We were so worried! You just left! Where'd you go? Why are you here? What happened? Why'd you'd leave?" he fired. He paused for a second, "Do you know what you put us through?"

And then I broke down. I couldn't control the crying. I couldn't go anywhere, I couldn't get out of here. All I could do was cry.

---

A/N: Well, are you surprised at how everyone found out? Edward doesn't know yet though. I was going to put it in this chapter, but I knew you guys would want this part up, so I put it up. I PROMISE there will be Edward next chapter.

Oh, and I used the replace thing to make sure there were no Bella's instead of Marie's. There were two, haha. But I fixed them.


End file.
